


In The Name Of Grace

by Navajo_Woman



Series: Constantine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, angel birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Cas pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean kissed Cas’ eyes. He kissed Cas’ cheeks, his jaw and his forehead. Cas was already breathless.

Dean ran his tongue down Cas’ throat, circled his nipples and continued down his belly. He paused at Cas’ cock, which was hard and leaking pre-cum.

“Dean I told you, you don’t have to…”

“Shush, Cas” Dean quieted his angel.

Dean sucked on Cas’ cock and Cas moaned in a very filthy way, especially for an angel. Dean worked on Cas’ cock until he came, arching his back. Dean swallowed every drop of cum Cas’ gave him.

Then he lubed up his hand and worked Cas open. Cas loved this, always had. They had been intimate for a little over a year now and Dean knew exactly what Cas liked and what he didn’t like.

Finally, Dean couldn’t wait any more. He moved over Cas and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as Dean pushed his cock into him.

Cas moaned louder and Dean began. They had a rhythm all their own now. It was fairly hard and fairly fast, Dean pulling almost all the way out and then plunging back in. Cas was groaning and making those sounds that Dean loved so much.

Dean came, shooting over and over again into Cas. Cas clenched down on Dean’s cock just the way Dean liked it.

They lay in each other’s arms, spent. Then Cas rolled over to let Dean spoon in behind him.

Cas still didn’t sleep but he had long since learned to just lay there in Dean’s arms, listening to him breathe and feeling his heart beat. It was very soothing to Cas.

 

Cas was happier than he ever thought it was possible to be. He loved Dean, always had, and now, Dean loved him back. Cas lay in the dark and thought how blessed he was.

And then he felt it. There was no mistaking it. He felt it deep inside him. It came as a complete shock to Cas. It frightened him a little. It just couldn’t be.

But it was. How was he ever going to tell Dean?

Cas fretted the rest of the night.

 

In the morning, Dean woke up and pulled Cas closer.

“Morning, angel.”

Cas tried to sound normal. “Good morning Dean.’

Apparently he hadn’t succeeded.

Dean immediately pulled Cas over to face him. “What’s wrong?”  


 

Cas sighed, afraid to tell Dean what was happening, but he had to.

“Dean, I’m pregnant.”

Dean laughed, “You can’t get pregnant, we’re both dudes, Cas.”

But he looked at Cas’ face and his laughter died.

“Wait, you’re serious? Cas, how can that be?”

 

“I’m afraid it happened because I shared my grace with you. Maybe a few times too many.”

Dean looked shocked. “So we shared grace, and now, I got you pregnant? Fuck, Cas. This is… well... it’s a surprise is all.”

Dean didn’t like the worried look on Cas’ face and he didn’t want to contribute to it.

“Is there any danger? Are you in danger?’

Cas assured him that it was completely normal for angels to give birth.

 

“But Cas, I mean, how does the baby even get out? It’s not like you have a… well, you know.”

Cas explained that when a male angel gave birth, his stomach split open and the baby was removed. Then the angel healed himself.

“Fuck, Cas, that sounds painful.”

Cas said, “It’s not any more painful than when a human female gives birth.”

Dean just held Cas and tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Cas, his Cas, was pregnant.

 

Dean ate breakfast while Cas watched. Sam came in, fresh from a shower.

“Hey, guys, what’s new?”

Dean looked at Cas and Cas looked at Dean.

“What?” Sam knew instantly something was wrong.

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas is pregnant.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, good one. So what is really up, guys?”

He stopped laughing when he looked at Cas’ face.

“Shit. You’re pregnant? How is that even possible?”

Cas sighed. “I gave Dean too much of my grace. It allowed him to impregnate me.”

 

Sam remembered what Constantine had told him. Constantine was Dean and Cas’ son who had come back from the future to make sure his dads got together so he could be born. He swore Sam to secrecy.

“You know what guys? I bet it is all going to be just fine.” He went and got a bowl of cereal.

“Glad you think so, Sammy.” Dean just stared at him.

 

Dean had a thousand questions.

How long was the gestation period? Six months.

Would Cas be sick during it? Probably not, but he would be quite vulnerable during the last month. All his grace would be going to the baby.

Could they still have sex? Cas chuckled at this one. Of course they could, although they would have to be creative with positions as Cas got big.

Did Cas need anything special, like prenatal vitamins or something? No.

And on and on it went until Cas finally stopped Dean.

“Dean, I’m fine. We can figure things out as we go along. Please relax.”

Dean was trying.

 

Dean got fussy with Cas right away. He wanted him to sit with his feet up and kept trying to put an afghan over him even though it was warm in the bunker. Finally, Cas told him to cool it.

When they were going to have sex, Dean got really nervous.

“What if I accidently poke it or something?”

Cas laughed a lot. “Dean, I assure you, your cock is really nice and big, but it isn’t long enough to poke our child. Anyway, the baby is hardly even a baby yet. Relax and fuck me, you dork.”

Dean really liked sex with Cas so he put that particular worry aside.

Afterwards, he held Cas very tenderly. “I love you, Cas. I’m really happy we’re having a baby.”

“Really, Dean?” Cas asked. “I know it’s going to be difficult and I wouldn’t blame you if you were less than enthusiastic.”

Dean got a little angry. “Fuck, Cas. I love our baby already. It may cause some trouble around here, but it will be worth it. After, all, it’s _our_ baby. I love you and I love him.”

“How do you know it’s a boy, Dean? It could be a girl.”

Dean just said, “Nope, It’s a boy, know it.”

Suddenly Dean asked, “Wait. Will our child be human or an angel?”

Cas said he really had no idea. “Nothing like this has really happened before. Not from an exchange of grace. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Dean hugged Cas to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Because his pregnancy was only six months and not nine, the equivalent of his first trimester was done in two months. Cas was getting a baby bump and Dean adored it.

He rubbed it and talked to it every night.

“Hey, baby, I’m your daddy. I love you. We’re gonna have so much fun when you get here.”

Cas just smiled.

When they had sex, Dean was more gentle although Cas told him so many times he didn’t have to be. Dean Just wanted to be careful. He was still a little freaked out but he didn’t want Cas to know.

 

Dean said he was going shopping for some things they needed. He left in the morning. He didn’t get back until late afternoon. Cas had been so worried he texted Dean twice but Dean texted back that everything was fine,

When he got back to the bunker, he called Sam to come help him carry things in.

There were bags and boxes everywhere.

Dean had bought everything he could possibly imagine a baby would need. Everything from a crib to bottles were laid out on the desks.

“Dean how could you possibly afford all this stuff?” Cas was completely taken aback.

Dean grinned. “I couldn’t. Fred Masters could. He’s got a gold card.”

Cas just shook his head.

 

Dean had the parts for the crib in their room. He handed Cas the directions and said, “Tell me how to put this fucker together.”

It was hours before they finally got it, but there it stood: The crib for their baby.

Dean beamed at Cas.

 

There was a high chair in the kitchen, a swing in the library… everywhere thy looked there was something for a baby. Dean could frequently be seen patting on something with a goofy smile on his face as he passed by.

 

Cas was still sort of astonished at how Dean was taking to the idea of fatherhood. Cas really expected Dean to freak out or be angry. But there he was, buying everything in sight and talking to Cas’ belly every night. He was just stunned by it.

 

In bed, Dean kissed Cas’ face all over.

“I love you, baby. You’re so beautiful.”

 

“I love you too, Dean. You’re too good to me.”

 

“It’s not possible to be too good to you, angel. You are you, and plus you’re carrying my baby. You deserve the world on a plate.”

 

Cas smiled. He kissed Dean.

 

Dean did everything that he knew turned Cas on. Cas was panting and begging for Dean to fuck him.

Dean smiled. He loved to make Cas crazy like this, to make him want Dean so desperately.

 

He pushed Cas onto his side and spooned up to him. He pushed his cock into Cas and listened to the gasp and the moan. He went in as far as possible and then began the pull and push of it, the thrust and retreat.

It was all so incredible to Dean, just how good it was with Cas. So much better than it had ever been with any woman he’d ever been with. Cas was tighter than any woman and so much more responsive. It all just felt so right. When he was in Cas he wanted it to last forever.

He held Cas tightly across his chest with one arm. He fucked Cas hard and fast. Cas had complained that he was too gentle since finding out about the baby, so Dean went back to the way they always fucked. Cas was going crazy, pushing against his thrusts and moaning filthy phrases in Enochian.

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and fisted up and down. Cas thrust himself into Dean’s hand and came.

The tightening on his cock that always happened when Cas came made Dean cum. He filled his angel with his hot spunk and felt it roll back on his cock.

When he pulled out, he looked down and watched his cum drip out of Cas. He scooped some up and fed it to Cas. Cas sucked his fingers greedily.

Dean was the happiest man on the planet.

 

 

Cas just kept getting bigger and bigger. Natural, yes, but annoying to Cas. He was getting touchy and grumpy. Dean laid it off to hormones.

When Dean told him he needed maternity clothes, Cas snapped back, “Yeah. Like they make men’s maternity clothes, Dean.”

Dean got him sleep pants and sweats to wear. Cas signed but really had no choice.

 

When Cas got particularly disagreeable, Dean would take him to their room, lay him down and either rub his feet or just lay with him and just sooth him. He would whisper sweet nothings in Cas’ ear, or just kiss his face and tell him how amazing he was. It always helped.

 

 

From Cas’ perspective, he felt weird. His belly was getting bigger and bigger. His feet hurt. He had to piss all the time. He was tired, and he never got tired. He had no idea growing a baby would be so difficult.

Dean was very good to him. He was always trying to make Cas feel better. At his point, the only time he really felt good was when they were having sex. That was still wonderful and pretty much the same as it had always been.

Plus, being pregnant had really upped his libido. He wanted to fuck constantly. Dean had problems keeping up.

“Cas, I’m just a human man, Plus, I’m over thirty. I need time to recuperate.”

 

They lay in bed together after particularly good sex, tangled together.

“This is the only thing that seems the same to me, Dean. The only thing that makes me feel normal.”

 

Dean held him tightly. “I know, angel. I would make this better for you if I could. We just have to get through it and then, we’ll have our son and all this will just be an unpleasant memory. Just hang in there. I’m always here to help you.”

Cas sighed and cuddled up closer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was progressing. He was in his fourth month now and was big as a house. And he still had two more months to go. He didn’t see how he could get any bigger. He even had to wear the sleep pants under his belly. He could barely keep them up that way, which Dean found adorable. That pissed Cas off no end.

 

Sam had been remarkably supportive of the entire pregnancy. Cas was suspicious but he had no idea what Sam could be hiding so he just figured it was his own emotion mood swings.

 

Dean had taken to singing to the baby. He would serenade Cas’ belly every night. Cas thought this was sweet and Dean had a wonderful singing voice.

 

One day, Dean and Cas were walking outside the bunker. These little walks were beneficial in two ways. First, it gave Cas exercise which made him feel better especially when he got down. Second, it was just fun.

Suddenly, two angels appeared in front of them.

“Castiel,” one angel said,

“Gregory.” Cas looked very cautious.

Dean was on full alert.

‘You are giving birth.”

“I am.” Castiel replied.

“It is a Nephilim. You know this is not allowed. Your baby is an abomination. We cannot let it continue.”

Dean grabbed his knife. Cas put a hand up to stop him.

“Gregory, this baby is not Nephilim. Dean had grace in him when it was conceived.”

The angels looked confused. “How was this possible, Castiel?”

Cas explained. “I have given Dean grace many times over the years. He had enough grace in him to impregnate me naturally.”

Gregory walked up and put a hand on Dean’s head. He said to the other angel, “It’s true. He is filled with grace.”

Then he put a hand on Cas’ belly. “It is pure angel. I apologize Castiel. We wish you only the best.”

Then in a beat of wings, they were gone, leaving a dazed Dean.

“Our baby is an angel?”

Cas smiled, “It appears so, Dean. Are you ready to raise an angel?

Dean grinned and said, “Hell yeah. As long as it’s our baby, I’ll raise anything that comes out of you.”

Cas just said, “A little graphic, but I’m glad to hear it.”

 

 

That settled one thing. The baby was an angel. That didn’t change much except that they wouldn’t be needed all the bottles. Baby angels didn’t eat either. They got their nourishment from their angel parent in the form of grace.

When Dean told Sammy, Sammy just grinned. Dean thought it was odd but let it go.

 

Cas was secretly relieved the baby was an angel. He knew how to deal with an angel. He had always been a bit anxious about a human baby. They took so long to mature and so many things could happen. You had to get it vaccinated and watch out for illness. Those things weren’t a problem with an angel baby.

Angel babies were mature in about ten to twelve years. They had their own grace to keep them healthy. It was just easier from Cas’ point of view.

Dean was a little sad to hear that the baby would be grown so quickly, but he could see Cas’ point about not needing shots and stuff.

Cas just settled in and tried to ride out the pregnancy.

 

 

His fifth month was hard. He was bigger than ever. Slowly his grace was draining to the child he carried. In a few short weeks it would all be going to the baby and he’s be completely vulnerable.

Dean swore he was ready for anything. Cas knew that if anything threatened him or the child, Dean would do anything, including laying down his life, to protect them. Cas prayed to someone, he wasn’t even sure who anymore, to keep the baby and Dean safe.

 

Dean hovered. He couldn’t help it. The love of his life was carrying his child and he just needed to be close, to know everything was alright.

They still had sex, but Dean was ready to call it what it really was. They made love.

 

He held Cas in his arms. “I want to make love to you.”

 

Cas’ eyes got big and he looked surprised. “You.ve never called it that before.”

 

Dean looked ashamed. “I know, but I should have. I’m not just having sex with you, Cas. I’m making love to the most important person in my life. I love you so much, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed him. “I love you that much and more,”

 

Dean made love to Cas in the only position they could anymore, spooning into one another. Laying on his side was all Cas could do anymore. He felt like one of those huge balloons Dean had showed him in a parade on TV once. He thought it was for that holiday, Thanksgiving. The one that celebrated killing all the indigenous people that inhabited this continent when the whites arrived. It was all a mystery to Cas.

 

It was as good as ever. Dean was an accomplished lover and he was even more attentive with Cas.

 

Dean slept and Cas listened to him breathe. He heard Dean’s heart beating in his chest. These things were comfort to Cas.

 

 

Cas slipped into the six-month period. He was tired all the time, and he was so pale it scared Dean. But Cas tried to reassure him that it was normal. All of his grace was going to the baby now. He was completely vulnerable and weak.

Dean cared for him as much as Cas would allow. He rubbed Cas’ feet and lower back. He helped him stand up, because otherwise Cas would just flounder trying to rise. It was a bit funny to see, but Dean wasn’t an Idiot, he knew not to even smile.

 

The baby kicked ferociously. He always seemed to be awake and trying to get out. Cas would be sitting at the table and a foot or a hand would suddenly kick out of his belly. Once it knocked over a glass of water. Dean love to feel the kicks but Cas was frankly getting tired of being beaten up from the inside. He declared that this angel was going to be more like Dean than Cas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas yelled for Dean. Cas was on the bed and Dean was down the hall. When he heard Cas sounding like he was in distress, Dean ran for the room.

Cas was writhing on the bed. He gasped out, “Dean, it’s time.”

Dean was petrified. “What can I do, Cas? How can I help?”

“Hold my hand, Dean, please.”

 

Dean grabbed onto Cas’ hand and Cas squeezed so hard it hurt. Dean hated to see his angel hurting like this.

Cas gasped, “Take off my shirt, Dean.”

Dean helped Cas to sit up a little and he pulled off Cas’ shirt. He was scared when he saw the dark line that was appearing on Cas’ belly, from just under Cas’ nipples all the way down to the beginnings of his pubic hair.

Dean screamed for Sam, as he took Cas’ hand again.

 

Sam came running. “Just be here, Sammy. I need some emotional support here.”

Sam nodded, obviously distressed to see Cas as well.

 

Cas was covered with a sheen of sweat and he was panting. Dean was just about beside himself seeing the pain Cas was in.

 

 

Suddenly there was a commotion of some kind in the library. Sam said, “I’ll go see, Dean. Stay with Cas.”

 

Dean heard Sammy yelling for him and he told Cas he would be back as soon as he could. He ran to the library. He came face to face with four demons.

Sam had a knife and his book with the exorcism script in it. He had begun to chant already.

Dean grabbed the knife that killed demons from where it was on the table.

The demons circled and Dean was ready.

“What the fuck are you doing here anyway?’ Dean growled.

One demon laughed. “The King of Hell wants the baby. We were sent to collect it.”

“Over my dead body.” Dean answered,

“That can be arranged.” And they attacked.

 

They circled and dodged and fought. Dean killed one and knocked another across the room. Sam, still chanting the spell, fought one and made it smoke out.

But one made it down the hall to Cas.

 

“DEAN.” Cas was screaming.

Dean fought and did his best to lead the fight to the hall. Finally, he killed the demon.

 

He rushed into the room. Cas’ belly was opening. A demon stood over him reaching for the baby. Dean stabbed him.

Cas was panting harder. It was horrible and fascinating to watch his belly open.

All of a sudden, there was a baby inside Cas’ open belly. It cried and waved its arms.

Dean instinctively knew. He reached in and took his son out of Cas. Cas was crying.

Dean held his squalling son and looked at him like it was the single most amazing thing he had ever seen. And it was.

The baby had messy dark hair like his father, but he also was born with freckles like his other father. He had tiny bowlegs.

And he had the most beautiful white wings. They were tiny and the baby was flapping them around.

Dean discovered he was crying.

 

 

Dean handed the baby to Sam. He walked over to Cas. Cas’ eyes were glowing with grace.

“Dean hold my hand.”

Dean gave his hand to Cas. He felt it as Cas drew grace out of him.

“I need some of what I gave to you. I need the help to heal myself.”

 

Dean half laughed, “Hey, take it all baby. I never want to knock you up again.”

 

Slowly Cas sealed the tear in his belly. Soon enough, he was back to being like he was before he had gotten pregnant.

Cas held their son. Dean looked over his shoulder and said, “He’s beautiful, just like his dad. Uh, you, I mean.”

Cas chuckled. “He needs a name. We never even discussed it, Dean.”

 

Sammy spoke up. “You need to name him Constantine.”

 

Cas and Dean both looked at him.

 

Sammy told them about the visit their son had made last year. Dean and Cas were both shocked.

But then, Dean smiled. “We owe this baby a lot. We’d still be fighting and denying our feelings if not for him.”

 

Cas grinned. “Yes, we would. Constantine it is.”

 


End file.
